The care of geriatric, psychotic or disturbed persons frequently requires physical restraint to prevent injury, this being true in institutional care centers as well as in private homes. Such restraint at night is regularly accomplished by strapping the patient in bed without great trauma but many patients resent restraint particularly during the day when they are strapped in chairs. This resentment and frequently accompanying strenuous efforts to circumvent the restraining means may itself cause psychological impairment and/or physical injury. There is a need, therefore, for a daytime chair-like seat for individual use by such a patient, that is, a seat which will comfortably accommodate yet restrain the patient from escape from the chair without resort to hated straps, bars and like restraining devices.